¿Y tú?, ¿no sientes esa respiración extraña?
by onabcupcake14
Summary: Mu es un muchacho normal, educado, bueno en la escuela. buen amigo, buen hijo y sobretodo que está en su sano juicio, al que le gusta leer y ver las famosas historias de terror o más conocidos como 'creppypastas' de demencia. Nunca pensó que su vida, más que todo su cabeza diera un giro de 360 . Yaoi, Gore, muerte de personaje, demencia
1. Prólogo

**Título:** ¿Y tú?, ¿no sientes esa respiración extraña?

 **Sinopsis:** Mu es un muchacho normal, educado, bueno en la escuela. buen amigo, buen hijo y sobretodo que está en su sano juicio, al que le gusta leer y ver las famosas historias de terror o más conocidos como 'creppypastas' de demencia. Nunca pensó que su vida, más que todo su cabeza diera un giro de 360°.

 **Personaje principal:** Mu.  
 **Mundo:** Alterno.  
 **Advertencia:** Yaoi, Gore, demencia, muerte de personaje.

 **Géneros:** Horror, angst (angustía)

 **Nota de la autora:** El Gore será levemente 'censurado' por el rating. ;)

* * *

 **Lista de capítulos:**

 **Prólogo:** La Profunda Web.  
 **Capítulo 1:** No estoy loco.

 **Capítulo 2:** Sólo déjate amar.

 **Capítulo 3:** ¿Qué estoy haciendo?  
 **Capítulo 4:** ¡Aléjense de mí!

 **Capítulo 5:** Estoy bien...  
 **Capítulo 6:** ¿No sientes esa respiración extraña?

 **Epílogo:** ¿Adiós?

* * *

Hola, me llamo Mu, Mu Lamb. Soy como todo adolescente de dieciséis años normal; preocupado por su futuro, que le gusta pasar tiempo con sus amigos y el internet, sobretodo el internet. Me gusta mucho leer algunas historias de terror que me envía mi amigo Ángelo, también veo vídeos de ese estilo, son muy buenos, aunque algunas veces se me entra un escalofrío por dentro y siento como una presencia fría.

Mi padre, Shion, me dice que deje de estar leyendo esas historias, que me dañarán la cabeza, etc. Bueno, el género que más leo es de personas que se vuelven locas, etcétera, aunque no creo que yo por estar leyendo esas cosas me vuelva un psicópata loco.

* * *

 **Prólogo: La Profunda Web**

* * *

Era una madrugada, apróximadamente como las dos de la mañana o algo así. No tenía sueño alguno y todos en mi cada se encontraban dormidos, así que no tenía nada más que hacer que usar el internet.

Vagaba aburrido por las redes sociales, encontrando a alguien conectado para hablar un rato, pero nadie lo estaba. En realidad yo debería de estar estudiando ahora, mañana hay examen de matemáticas y no he estudiado la gran cosa que digamos, pero no me siento con ánimos de estudiar... ¿Debería de leer historias ahora? No... Mi padre fue tan así con su paranoia de que las historias me volverían loco que me bloqueó las páginas, y encima habló con Ángelo para que dejara de mandarme esas cosas. No, pero verdad lo que hace mi papá, según él 'para mi salud mental', ya me he hartado de decirle varias veces que son simples historias y/o vídeos que no dañarán la mentalidad de nadie, pero él insiste.

Moví el ratón hasta una nueva página y escribí el nombre de la famosa red de vídeos 'TúTubo', pero ¡sorpresa!, la página está bloqueada. No, no, no, eso no es de Dios... Ya, mi papá se pasó.

Cerré la pestaña y seguí en la red social, otra famosa 'Libro de Caras'. Busqué en mi lista de amigos conectados, habían algunas personitas ahí, no eran muchas, la mayoría ya se encontraba fuera de línea, descansando para ya lo que era recibir el examen mañana... Pero estaba Ángelo conectado, así que me animé a ponerle un mensaje, así tal vez me da una idea para ver si puedo ver o leer algo.

«Hola Ángelo, ¿cómo estás? Bueno, me gustaría saber como podría encontrar algo de terror, pero no algo de normal, algo que me hiele la sangre... Pero ya sabes, mi papá me bloqueo todas las páginas habidas y por haber en donde podría encontrar algo de material. ¿Me echas una manita? Eso estaría genial».

Esperé un rato, hasta que me contestó.

«Hola Musito, estoy bien gracias. Es algo extraño verte por aquí en estas horas y más pidiéndome eso. Bueno... Mañana en el instituto te daré un truco para que puedas ver las peores cosas heladoras de sangre y sin que tu papá se dé cuenta. Ahora ve a dormir, sería feo ver a una carita tan linda con ojeras, además con lo que te daré mañana seguro te quedarás despierto toda la noche».

Mañana... ¿Por qué mañana? ¿No era más fácil sólo poner el _link_ y ya está? Pero no, hay que esperar hasta mañana...

Cerré el computador y me puse uno de esos programas que dan anuncios las veinticuatro horas del día a ver si me daba sueño, y funcionó.

* * *

Al día siguiente llegué al colegio, un mucho más tarde de lo normal, no sé por qué justo el día del examen, donde tocaba el peor profesor de todos la primera hora de clase, me quedé muy pensativo en la ducha, ¿por qué? Porque YOLO(1), ok, así no, pero... justamente hoy tenía que pasarme eso.

Solté un suspiro de alivio al ver que el profesor todavía no había llegado.

—Hey Mu —saludó uno de mis amigos, Milo pasándome por el lado.

Ay, típico de él el llegar tarde.

—Hola Milo —le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras iba a mi sitio al lado de Shaka, quien yo podría llamar 'mi mejor amigo'.

Shaka era lo más para mi, el mejor amigo de todos. Sé que podía contar con él para todo y viceversa. Me gusta, sí, él me gusta, y no como amigo, sino como... algo más, ya saben dar 'el paso' con él. Lástima que a mi nunca jamás de los jamases me hará caso o dirá algo tipo para 'no dañar nuestra amistad'. Lo amo y mucho, así de tanto que no me importaría matar a quien sea solo con tal de que él solo tenga ojos para mi...

Ay, hasta yo mismo me di miedo con ese pensamiento, ¿de dónde vengo a sacar esas cosas? Creo que debería de parar las historias de celos...

* * *

Al final de la primera hornada de clases, estábamos en receso, yo me encontraba caminando por los pasillos buscando a Ángelo.  
—Musito —sonó la voz de Ángelo detrás de mi.

Me voltee rápidamente y le saludé con una sonrisa.

* * *

En la media tarde me encontraba ya con pequeño gran nivel de vicio en la red que me dio Ángelo... La Profunda Web.

La verdad, no sé por qué me llamaba la atención, no era un lugar muy lindo y tal vez vengan y me hackeen el computador, pero es que es tan intrigante para mi saber que hay más allá de la red.

Empecé a meterme en foros cada vez más y más profundo, hasta encontrar uno que me llamara la atención. Luego del un rato salté de la silla gritando «¡Paraíso!».

* * *

Son las tres de la mañana... No me siento con sueño alguno. Todavía sigo vagando por 'La Profunda Web'. Ok, hay gente un poco loquita de la cabeza, pero hay cosas en la que digo que esas personas tienen la razón...

* * *

 _ **Hola :) Bueno, este es el prólogo de mi primera historia y de esta pequeña historia. Espero que les guste, si tengo alguna falta de ortografía, por favor, decirme en los reviews, gracias. ^-^ En fin, nos vemos en el primer capítulo. :3**_

 _ **(1):**_ **YOLO** es un acrónimo de " _ **you only live once**_ " (Sólo vives una vez). que implica que uno debe disfrutar la vida, aunque implique tomar riesgos. La frase y el acrónimo son utilizados en la cultura de los jóvenes y en la música, ambas se popularizaron en el año 2011 con la canción The Motto del rapero canadiense Drake. (Nota: Algunos adolescentes la utilizan como palabra que significa todo, como un "da igual")


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: No estoy loco.**

* * *

Vaya, no me había dado cuenta hasta que vi la hora en mi móvil. Amanecí hasta las seis y algo de la mañana frente al computador navegando por la red esa. ¿Me duermo? ¿No me duermo?

Tengo mucho sueño... pero a la vez no, no me gustaría dormir sabiendo que hay un asesino suelto por ahí y puede tomarme en el momento donde estoy más indefenso, aunque al final si viene un asesino o algo raro era porque me había llegado el momento, ¿no?

* * *

No me siento bien. Siento que me pesa la cabeza, tengo sueño, ojeras, los ojos se me cierran solos, me siento mal.

—Mu, llegamos —esa era la voz de mi padre. Yo abrí los ojos me y me voltee a mirarlo.

Me encontraba a su lado en el vehículo, sentado en el asiento del co-piloto mientras que él me llevaba a la escuela.

—Te ves muy mal, ¿dormiste anoche? —sus cejas se arquearon en modo de preocupación, yo sólo me limité a darle una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, me siento bien —le respondí acomodándome para salir del auto.

—Mu, esa no fue la pregun...

—Sí, sí, yo también te quiero mucho, nos vemos luego —le guiñé el ojo y salí del carro.

Entré de prisa a la escuela, por suerte esta vez había llegado ya a mi hora normal.

* * *

Suspiré. Ay, como amaba llegar temprano, todo era tranquilidad y serenidad. Hasta la escuela se encontraba fría, ese era el momento perfecto para entrar al aula, ponerme mi amado gorrito y dormir un rato para recuperar energías.

Me dirigí a la entrada del curso y... ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Estos chicos no podían tener un momento de tranquilidad en su vida o qué?!

—¡Oppa Gangnam Style! —gritaban los muchachos haciendo el famoso 'baile del potro' encima de las sillas y mesas.

La verdad me sorprende que algunos de los miembros de ese grupito se encontrara temprano en el colegio. Entre esos se encontraban: Milo, Kanon, Aioria y Ángelo, de Afrodita, Shura, Aioros y Saga me lo podía esperar, ¿pero esos llegar temprano? No, no, este mundo se está acabando.

Pestañeé y entré al aula.

—¿Hola chicos? —la verdad me imagino que mi cara era todo 'arte'. Mi expresión para ver algo tan extraño nunca fue la mejor, ni la más bonita, pero según Milo era 'graciosa'. Sentía como mis fosas nasales se ponían grades, mis ojos se abrían más, mis cejas se fruncían y mi boca se volvía alargada y algo extraña... Ay no, fealdad pura, pero esa cara era necesaria.

Los chicos además de estar encima de las mesas y los asientos, tenían colocadas cosas raras ¡hasta un pollo de goma tenía Aiora!

—¡Con lo' terrorista'! —Y ahí estaba Kanon con su intento de español...

—Shh... —calló Saga—. Al menos saluden a Mu.

Los chicos se voltearon a mi, y me saludaron al unísono.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros? —me ofreció Shura bajando de una silla y acercándose a mi.

—No, está bien, gracias —sonreí, al ver si al menos mi cara de acabado de salir de la prisión pasaba desapercibido.

—¿Y esas ojeras, Musi?

Y tenía que venir Afrodita de fijon, cómo no. Se fija hasta en el más mínimo detalle y todo le preocupa... Aunque lo admito, me alegra de tenerlo como amigo, esa es la clase de amigos que si van a decir algo mal de ti, te lo dicen de frente y no vienen de hipócritas para luego hablar mal de ti a tus espaldas.

—Ay no, te ves muy mal —empezó a joderme el pelo—. Pareces drogadicto en rehabilitación. Sopla.

—¿Qué? —parece que no escuché bien... ¿Qué le sople? O sea, ke mierda.

—Que soples, niño.

—Okay... —le soplé suavemente. O sea, dime, no entendí.

Olió un poco mi aliento buscando —según yo— un olor extraño o algo así.

—Ah, menta fresca —suspiró con una sonrisa—. Estás perfecto, pero no permitiré que vayas por la vida con esas ojeras, o sea Mu, no eres un panda y no lo serás.

Ay, arruinó mi sueño de ser un panda...

Me mordí los labios y una pequeña risa salió de mi. Me imaginé que si estuviéramos ahora mismo en chat de grupo, Milo hubiera puesto su famoso 'xd', no sé, pero algo tiene esa carita o bueno... lo que sea eso, que me da risa.

—Este no está bien —Shura me puso una mano en la frente—. ¿Te drogaste?

Y la cara de Shura, parece como mi papá con esa cejas arqueadas y esa cara de preocupación...

—Jé... —fue mi última palabra antes de caer al suelo.

* * *

 _¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué oigo cosas extrañas? ¿Papá? Ayúdame..._

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, viendo lo primero que tenía en frente, el techo blanco del hospital y la luz casi dándome frente a frente.

—Papá... —apenas podía hablar, ¿que me ha pasado?

—No, cariño —habló la voz de mi madrastra, Yuzuriha y yo voltee hacia donde ella se encontraba, en una esquina de la habitación.

Hace como seis o siete años mi papá se había casado con Yuzuriha. Yuzuriha no es una mujer mala, según yo —y lo que dice ella— es que me quiere como si yo fuera hijo de ella, aunque sé que nada reemplazará a mi madre, pero ella puede ser un pequeño papel de mamá.

—¿Yuzuriha? —sentía mi garganta seca y en cada palabra que decía se me desgarraba o simplemente si tragaba hasta mi propia saliva— Quiero a mi padre aquí...

—Cariño —se acercó hacia mi lo suficiente para acariciarme el pelo—, él ahora mismo se encuentra con tus hermanitos Kiki y Atlas, ¿comprendes?

Voltee mi vista hacia otro lado y cerré los ojos.

—Lárgate... —dije sin más.

Por alguna razón, no sé cual, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos. Los volví a abrir y me quedé mirando a un punto fijo en una esquina, volteándome hacia ese lado, dándole la espalda a Yuzuriha.

—Mu... —siguió acariciándome el cabello. Tragué en seco y le volví a repetir.

—Sólo vete. Quiero estar solo.

—Cariño, yo...

—¡Qué te vayas y me dejes solo! ¡No te vengas a querer creer mi madre que no lo eres! —saqué todo lo que me sentía dentro y le grité.

¿La habré echo llorar? No sé... Sólo sé que ahí salió de la habitación, dejándome solo.

Por una parte me siento mal por haberle gritado a esa mujer que a pesar de yo no ser nada de ella me trató como una madre, dándome sus mimos, su amor y su calor... Pero, ¿quién se cree que es? O sea, venir de la nada, casarse con mi papá y estar en modo 'Viva yo', gastándose todo el dinero de mi padre para luego quien sabe, acostarse e ir a putear por ahí con otros. Ya no la soporto. Ya no me soporto, ¿qué me pasa? Ya no quiero a nadie...

Pero no, no estoy loco y sí, todavía hay una persona. Esa persona que amo con locura, que pase lo que pase nunca la dejaré de querer.

Me giré hacia un lado donde se encontraba una mesita de noche y por suerte mi teléfono móvil se encontraba ahí. Lo tomé y busqué entre mis contactos para luego darle a 'Llamar'.

Ay... Shaka, mi querido y precioso Shaka. A ti, mi amor, nunca te dejaré de querer, ¿por qué? porque eres solo mío y sé que tú también me amas, eso lo sé.


End file.
